<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road Work Ahead, Uh Yah I Sure Hope it Does by GLlolwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318442">Road Work Ahead, Uh Yah I Sure Hope it Does</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLlolwoo/pseuds/GLlolwoo'>GLlolwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLlolwoo/pseuds/GLlolwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reds for stop greens for go. It's a concept understood everywhere. Everywhere but Bhutan.</p><p>Maybe Hinatas from Bhutan. </p><p>Maybe Hinatas color blind. </p><p>Maybe Hinatas just a dumbass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Road Work Ahead, Uh Yah I Sure Hope it Does</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trafic lights have a purpose.</p><p>Hinata recognises this fact.</p><p>He unwisely chose to ignore it, too wrapped up in explaining his vivid dream about killer vollyballs and feral pork buns to Kageyama.</p><p>Well he doesn't choose exactly, he's more of a action first think second kind of guy</p><p>He's considering maybe reavaluating some things.</p><p>Unfortunately, when having a one way stare down speeding lorry, is not the time to reavaluate his choice of mottos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama recognises the purpose of trafic lights and there function, he understands that greens for go and reds for stop, its pretty straight forward.</p><p>That's why when the little man is red he dutifully stops at the side walk like a good citizen.</p><p>He expects Hinata to do the same, why wouldn't he? The understanding of tragic lights is pretty universal. Exept for the country Bhutan, they don't have traffic lights  for some reason. Apparently they prefer the police men at the intersections that use whistles and vague hand gestures, it seems a lot more complicated than colours to Kageyama.</p><p>Maybe Hinata's from Bhutan.</p><p>Maybe Hinata's color blind.</p><p>Maybe Hinata's just a dumbass.</p><p>Kageyamas quick to react, quicker than Hinata evedantly who was still staring doe eyed at the large lorry.</p><p>Kageyama wraps his arm around Hinatas waist and pulls him to his chest, he miscalculated Hinatas weight and is sent stumbling back and lands ungracefully on his ass.</p><p>The mind numbing pain of landing on your tail bone is possibly the most excruciating type of pain ever. A familiar frustration bulids and he's fully prepared to kick Hinata into next month. </p><p>But.</p><p>He's momentarily struck by how small Hinata is, his hand almost engulfs Hinatas whole waist. He knows Hinatas small of course, but with Hinata now tucked between his legs on the dirty sidewalk, the contrast in their sise differance really puts it into perspective.</p><p>"Hinata you dumbass! You could've died!" His tone lack the usual bite, he honestly couldn't believe this bafoon was still alive, at this rate Hinatas going to need Kageyama's constant surveillance to make it to at least 20. Kageyama was surprised with how much he didn't resent the idea. </p><p>Hinata blinks owlishly up at Kageyama, and then at the little red man on the traffic light, then at Kageyama again, squinting cutely clearly still processing. </p><p>"Oh... Sorry-" Before Hinata could say anything else the traffic light turns green and every one starts to shuffle around them.</p><p>That seems to finally snap hinata out of his daze, and he flashes Kageyama his million watt smile and hops off of Kageyama.</p><p>"Sorry Kageyama!" He holds his hand out to help Kageyama up, "Now where was I in my dream..."</p><p>"I think the pork buns had just colonised the vending machines?"</p><p>Hinata beemed and quickly carried on rambling about his strange dream.</p><p>Neither if them mentioned how Kageyama had is arm wrapped loosely around Hinatas waist while crossing the street.</p><p>Neither of them mentioned how he didn't let go until there paths diverged and went their seperate ways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have an exam in 2 hours. </p><p>this is the product of procrastination.</p><p>my procrastination baby. </p><p>feel free to leave a comment. </p><p>i can take constructive critism without crying most the time.</p><p> </p><p>edit: don't mind me rewriting half of this and then crying in distress at my lack of alliterative talent.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>